Sueños de Amor y Psique
by lyzarien
Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

* * *

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 1**

El campo de batalla estaba lleno al encenderse los reflectores. Los espectadores aclamaban al entrenador que sostenía la pokebola de su siguiente pokemon. El contrincante había demostrado ser bastante talentoso, por lo cual una mala elección podía ser la diferencia entre ganar y perder.

Y de pronto, tras una larga espera, la basura en forma de latas vacías, desperdicios de comida y envolturas comenzaron a caer en el estadio.

ー¡¿Qué esperas perdedor?! ¡Elige tu último pokemon para que puedas irte a casa!

Sólo cuando el joven entrenador alzo el rostro escondido bajo la gorra, dejó ver un par de ojos opacos y carentes de brillo. Como si fuera un cuerpo sin alma.

La joven de mechones pelirrojos se removió repentinamente en la cama hasta quedar sentada y luego se tallo los ojos.

― A...ash.. .?

Aún era bastante temprano, aunque la luz azul de la luna al pasar por las cortinas iluminaban con suavidad la habitación. Debían ser las tres de la mañana de acuerdo a su reloj digital.

Caminando hacia la cocina con los pies descalzos, y después encontrando rápidamente una soda de naranja en la nevera se sorprendió al ver que alguien más se había levantado.

ー ¿Así que también despertaste?ー le preguntó al sorber de la soda una vez másー ¿También se te quito el sueño?

ー ¿Psyduck?ー inclinó la cabeza.

ーOyeー la joven se inclinó al pokemon y luego le jalo suavemente los costados de los ojosー ¿tú sabes porqué tuve ese sueño tan extraño?

ー ¿Psyduck?ー repitió.

ーSi. Eso penséー Misty dejó de jalar los ojos de su pokemon y luego lo miró detenidamente. Aunque el rostro de Psyduck demostró la misma falta de profundidad que siempre.

Terminando por sonreír, se puso de pie y luego tomó al pokemon por su ala derecha, para empezar a caminar de regreso.

ー Últimamente estamos muy sincronizadosー le comentó al pokemon al apagar la luzー ¿Qué tal si nos refrescamos un poco? Después de todo, ya es verano y el calor no nos permitirá volver a dormir.

* * *

Una tabla electrónica mostraba el cronometro de la piscina.

ー Una vez más…ー Misty tocó el extremo del carril y se giró en el agua para seguir nadando. Un momento después Psyduck llegó al final de su propio carril, pero a diferencia de su entrenadora pretendió salir de la piscina, por estar completamente agotadoー ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Aún te faltan dos vueltas!

ー Psyduck... Psyduck..

Misty continuó nadando hasta que se decidió por parar a la mitad de la piscina y miró a su pokemon que volvía a saltar al agua.

Los números verdes en la pantalla que indicaban su velocidad, por alguna razón le parecieron inusuales. Y un segundo después los vio cambiar a gran velocidad, hasta que al empezar a sumergirse en el agua, los perdió de vista. Y entonces no pudo evitar undirse más y más.

La joven de mechones pelirrojos se removió repentinamente en la cama hasta quedar sentada y luego se tallo los ojos. De nuevo.

Otra vez, vio la luz de la noche entrar por su habitación. Y la misma hora en el reloj digital.

ー¿Q-ué… qué esta pasando?

De un salto se puso de pie y corrió por el largo pasillo hacía el gimnasio.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la piscina techada a obscuras.

ー ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿O qué me esta pasando a mi?ー la líder del gimnasio Celeste caminó de regreso por el pasillo a su habitación mientras continuaba meditando ー Se sintió tan real.

De repente escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas como si se tratará de un aleteo.

Una imagen en su cabeza llegó al instante.

ー¡Psyduck!ー corrió de regreso a la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al agua.

Al fondo de la piscina se encontró con su pokemon envuelto en una esfera luminosa de color azul, y como era de esperarse, se preocupó demasiado. Pero al intentar acercarse una fuerza invisible repeló su mano.

"¡¿Psyduck?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!" se preocupó aún más la entrenadora acuática "¡No entiendo!"

Esta vez una luz blanca lleno por completo el interior de la piscina y después un rayo de luz se elevó por encima del gimnasio junto con la figura de una persona.

De nuevo todo permaneció en calma.

* * *

En un pequeño café al aire libre, una suave campanilla de viento se agitó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador pokemon, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacia el cielo.

Al mismo tiempo vio una parvada de spearow volando a lo lejos.

ー Parece que podría haber una tormenta pronto, ¿No lo crees, pikachu?ー tras sus palabras, vio aparecer a su compañero de viaje tras de su hombro y correspondiendo ante la brisa en su rostroー Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar al centro pokemon más cercano para pasar la noche.

ー Pika – Pika.

ー Señorita, la cuenta, por favorー Ash giró hacia la joven empleada del café que miraba momentáneamente hacia el televisor .

ー Si, un momento.

" En otras noticias, el repentino cierre del gimnasio Celeste ha causado confusión entre los entrenadores de la Liga Pokemon de este año"

Ash se puso de pie casi de un salto y se aproximó a la caja para escuchar mejor lo que se decía en el noticiero.

ー ¿Podría subir el volumen?ー le solicitó a la dependiente.

ーSi, claro.

"Al parecer, la líder del gimnasio sufrió un grave incidente que la mantiene internada en el hospital. Aún se desconocen los detalles sobre su estado de salud y sobre el manejo del gimnasio por parte del resto de los administradores"

ー Misty…

"Por ahora, se recomienda a los entrenadores de la liga pokemon dirigirse al siguiente gimnasio más cercano…" continuó narrando el noticiero.

ー Aquí esta su cuentaー llamó la joven en la caja.

Casi de forma automática, Ash entregó su tarjeta y luego recibió el ticket.

ー Pika Pika chuー le llamó su pokemon en el hombro.

ーTienes razón, Pikachuー deberíamos intentar comunicarnos al gimnasio para saber si ella se encuentra bien.

Ash tomó su mochila del respaldo de la silla y salió a toda velocidad en dirección al centro pokemon.

Casi de inmediato la lluvia se desató.

* * *

ー¿Dónde…. Estamos?ー caminó la entrenadora por entre los árboles, sin soltar a su pokemon del alaー ¿Tú lo sabes Psyduck?

Su pokemon le dirigió una típica mirada confundida.

Al levantar la vista, tuvo la impresión de ver una parvada de spearow volando por sobre la copa de los árboles.

Entonces, Psyduck soltó su mano y comenzó a correr al interior de aquel bosque obscuro.

ー¡Espera Psyduck! ¡Todo esta bien! ¡Vuelve aquí pato tonto!

Se internaron aun mas en el bosque.

* * *

ーLo sientoー se disculpó el muchacho moreno al otro lado de la pantallaー Yo también he intentado comunicarme al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pero la línea sigue cortada.

ーYa veoー Ash no pudo disimular su preocupación, y sabía que Brock debía estar en una posición similar. Después de todo, ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

ーSin embargoー Brock se aclaró la voz para proseguirー he estado investigando en línea y encontré algo fuera de lo común.

ー¿Algo fuera de lo común?ー repitió el entrenador pokemonー ¿A qué te refieres?

ー Te advierto que la fuente de estas fotos aún no han sido confirmadaー advirtió al poner la primera imagenー ¿Te parece familiar?

Era un edificio con una carpa de colores, parecida a la de un acuario. La segunda imagen mostraba una especie de rayo blanco en el cielo que bajaba directamente al edificio.

ー Entonces…. ¿Fue un rayo lo que alcanzó al gimnasio Celeste?ー Ash preguntó con pasmo.

ーNo lo séー volvió a aparecer Brock en la pantalla con rostro serioー Pero te pido que no te preocupes anticipadamente. Estoy por salir hacia allá y te informaré tan pronto sepa algo.

ー¡Yo también iré!ーsentencio Ash con firmeza.

ー Lo sé ー Brock lo miró con comprensiónー Pero según entiendo yo estoy mucho más cerca a Ciudad Celeste y llegaré mucho antes que tu.

ー Siー Ash bajo un poco la cabeza. Le tomaría al menos dos días llegarーEs verdad.

ー Sería mejor que te cambies esas ropas. Estas empapado y si te enfermas no te dejarán entrar al hospital. También intenta dormirー le aconsejo Brock como una especie de hermano mayor.

ー Es verdadー Ash intentó verse un poco más animado al mirarse a si mismoー Gracias. Es buena idea. Nos vemos.

Habiendo terminado la comunicación, Ash le ofreció su hombro a su compañero pokemon que también compartía una mirada de preocupación.

Pareció que las horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando se vio a si mismo girando en la cama sin poder dormir. Pero de todas formas cerró los ojos un poco más fuerte.

"Misty ha sido mi amiga desde el principio"

Su primer encuentro en el lago estaba tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer.

"De verdad espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido"

Estando frente a frente en el atardecer de su despedida, casi podía alcanzarla. Si tan sólo pudiera alzar su mano… más rápido.

"No quiero…"

De nuevo el tintineo de la campanilla de viento y Ash abrió los ojos, alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

ーSpearowー se quejó el pokemon volador que se había posado sobre su mesa del café exterior.

ー ¡Pika Pika!ー se quejo pikachu desde su hombro como si intentará de alejarloー ¡Pika Pikachu!

ー ¡Spearow!

A pesar de todo, el ave no se movió de la mesa y sólo se giró para darle la espalda.

ー Siguen sin gustarte, ¿verdad?ー se divirtió ligeramente el entrenador que terminó por hacer una muecaー Si, a mi tampoco.

ー No deberías ser tan duro con élー se acercó la dependiente del caféー Es verdad que dicen que ver un spearow es de mala suerte, pero también hay quienes afirman que ver más de ellos te traerán una gran riqueza.

ー ¿Tú crees?ーAsh intentó simpatizar, aunque bajo su experiencia, lo dudaba mucho.

De repente el spearow emprendió vuelo y al mirar la dirección que tomaba, vio a un grupo de los mismos pokemon voladores dirigirse hacia el este.

"Por allá esta… Ciudad Celeste"

ー ¿No es así, Pikachu?ー el entrenador giró hacia su hombroー ¿Pikachu?

De nuevo la campanilla de viento.

* * *

ーPueden pasarー les dio el paso la doctora de lentes y bata blancaー Pero les pido mantener la distancia de ella por ahora.

Brock y las tres jóvenes de diferentes tonalidades de cabello entraron a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a una joven sentada en una silla con la vista hacia la ventana.

ー ¡Vaya! ¡Si que nos diste un gran susto!ー soltó despreocupadamente una de las hermanas de Mistyー ¡Por un momento pensamos que…

Brock alzó su brazo para bloquearle el paso a la hermana rubia de Misty.

ーEspera. Algo no esta bien. Fíjate bien en sus ojos.

ー Así esー se giró la doctoraー Esta joven fue encontrada así ayer por un amigo que fue a visitarla al gimnasio.

Al mirar con mayor detenimiento, las hermanas mayores de Misty observaron que sus ojos parecían opacos y sin vida.

ー ¿Pero, Qué es lo que sucedió?

ー Aún no lo sabemos, pero desde que ella llegó.. .han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas en esta habitación ー afirmó la doctora con tono serio.

De repente, un vaso de agua que permanecía en la mesita de noche comenzó a levitar frente a la vista asombrada de todos los presentes, y después de separarse en el aire volvió a caer en es mismo sitio.

ー Creemos que pudo haber despertado algún poder psíquico escondido o en otro caso haber tenido contacto con un pokemon del tipo psíquico con extraordinarios poderes.

ー ¡Es verdad! ¡Como aquella líder del gimnasio Azafrán!ー Brock recordó su viaje de un tiempo atrásー ¿Podría ser que ella tenga poderes de este tipo y que hayan despertado hasta ahora?

ー Pero nadie en nuestra familia ha tenido poderes telequineticos nunca antesー explicó otra de las hermanas de Misty.

ー Entonces, eso lo descartaー analizó la doctoraー En ese caso, ¿saben si posee algún pokemon del tipo psíquico?

ー Para nada. Ella sólo tiene pokemons del tipo aguaー afirmó una de ellas.

ー Espera. ¿No te olvidas de uno de ellos?ー rectificó la mayor de las hermanasー Creo que tambien tiene un Psyduck, pero a decir verdad parece tan tontito como ella.

Una de las otras hermanas la piso por ese último comentario.

ー ¡Auch! Ah, si no es momento para decir algo como eso.

ー De cualquier modo hemos llevado a todos los pokemons que encontramos en el gimnasio al centro pokemon, aunque no recuerdo haber visto ningún Psyduck en el informeー Pero lo confirmare ahora mismo.

La doctora hizo hincapié de que todos salieran de la habitación y la siguieran.

ー Por ahora la paciente se encuentra estable, pero será mejor que permanezca aquí hasta que encontremos la causa de su estado. También será mejor no alterarla.

ーSi. Comprendemosー asintió Brock en compañía de las hermanas. La doctora siguió su camino por el pasillo.

Estando solos de nuevo, Brock se giró a ver a las tres hermanas de Misty que en realidad parecían preocupadas.

ー No teman. Al menos Misty esta fuera de peligro. Y lo más probable es que esto se solucione dentro de poco.

Ellas parecieron haber sido sorprendidas con la guardia baja.

ー ¡¿Qué?!

ー¡¿Nosotras?!

ー¿¡Preocupadas por la feita?!

Brock se rió un poco.

ー No tiene nada de malo tenerle cariño a nuestros hermanos. Por ejemplo yo y mis hermanos...

Ellas ya le habían dado la espalda y habían comenzado a caminar a la sala de espera.

ー¡Espérenme chicas!

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Había estado pensando es esta historia hace mucho tiempo, como una oportunidad de desarrollar una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el anime, pero no es hasta ahora que me he decidido a publicar la primera parte de este guión. Me siento muy positiva hasta ahora y espero poder seguir escribiendola pronto.

Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

* * *

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 2**

Esa era una colina muy alta, donde sus pasos lentamente lo conducían a la entrada de un bosque oscurecido por las ramas.

ー ¿En donde estoy?ー se preguntó el entrenador pokemon al detenerse.

"Spearow" "Spearow" "Spearow" se escuchó en lo alto.

ー ¿Pikachu? ¿Dónde estás?ー llamó hacia el interior del bosque.

Después de girar en todas las direcciones y ver las hojas caer de los arboles, él pareció comprenderlo.

ー ¡Los Spearow debieron habérselo llevado!ー Ash corrió hacia el interior del bosqueー ¡Pikachu!

Sin desearlo, su pie tropezó con las raíces salidas de un árbol muy viejo y terminó por caer.

ー ¡Pikachu!ー llamó aún más alto.

De repente, el ambiente pareció volverse brumoso. Y la brisa fría del bosque lo obligó a cubrirse los ojos.

"¿Perdiste algo? ー dijo una voz femenina desde alguna parte del bosqueー Eres un entrenador pokemon, ¿no es así?

Ash apenas pudo reaccionar desde el suelo.

ーSi. Es mi Pikachu. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

ー ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? ¿Qué clase de entrenador eres?

Ash pereció confuso y después molesto. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

ー ¿Quién eres?

Un par de patas palmeadas se acercaron a la parte más clara, seguidas de otro par de pies con sandalias .

Se sintió perdido mientras todo comenzaba a desaparecer en una luz blanca.

* * *

ーAsí están las cosasーterminó de explicar BrockーAhora mismo la doctora del caso ha hecho traer a varios pokemon de tipo psíquico para intentar contrarrestar los efectos del ataque que pudo haber sufrido.

Ash tenía una expresión indescifrable. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud como había llegado ahí. Como si se hubiera desconectado por un buen rato.

ー¿Estas preocupado?ーle cuestionó Brook.

ーNoーAsh contestó descuidadamenteー Quiero decir, si, pero. Ayer tuve un sueño...

ー¿Un sueño?

ーHola chicos, esperaba que estuvieran aquíーlos interrumpió una voz.

Al alzar la vista, ambos vieron a un joven que les pareció familiar a primera vista, pero no fue hasta que en una imagen mental le hicieron crecer el cabello, que lo reconocieron.

ーTracy. Eres túー Ash no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. De alguna forma su antiguo amigo de las islas naranja se veía más atlético.

El observador pokemon se tocó el cabello por instinto. Seguramente se lo había cortado recientemente.

ーHace mucho que no te veía en persona, Ash. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash parecía confundido al estrechar su mano.

ー He estado bien.

ーTú fuiste el que trajo a Misty al hospital, ¿verdad?ー intervino Brock y después se inclinó ligeramenteーGracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestra amiga.

Tracy alzó sus manos ligeramente frente a él.

ーVamos. Eso no es necesario. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, porque Misty es una gran amiga de todos nosotros.

ーPor cierto, Tracyー Ash pareció más atentoー ¿Tú viste lo que pasó?

ー En realidad, no. Cuando yo llegué al gimnasio, Misty ya se encontraba recostada a un lado de la piscina pero le faltaba el aire y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Lo bueno es que pude hacerla regresar el agua que estaba depositada en sus pulmones con primeros auxilios.

ー De cualquier manera, es una suerte que pasaras por ahí justo esa mañanaー continuó Brock.

― En realidad no fue pura suerte. Habíamos acordado vernos en el gimnasio Celeste.

ーLamento interrumpirー apareció una mujer con bata y los tres muchachos guardaron silencioー Estamos a punto de hacer la intervención psíquica. Sería bueno que estén presentes. Acompáñenme.

* * *

Ash se acercó un poco más a la entrenadora junto a la ventana que ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Por un instante tuvo la intención de tocar sus dedos apoyados en su regazo, pero la mano de Brock le recordó las instrucciones de la doctora sobre no alterarla.

ー Está bienー intentó apoyar Tracy por detrás.

Los pasos de la doctora se abrieron por la habitación y Ash junto con Brock retrocedieron.

ー¡Es un Kadabra!ー anuncio Tracy al ver al pokemon que seguía a la doctoraー Incluso con el doctor Oak es inusual ver a un pokemon psíquico en su última etapaー Rápidamente abrió su block de dibujo y empezó a esbozar líneas.

Al percatarse de ello, Ash no pudo evitar sentirse algo irritado. De alguna forma sentía que no era el momento para ponerse a dibujar, pero también sintió la nostalgia de sus viajes por las islas naranjas.

Por un instante, el Kadabra de la doctora lo miró ligeramente de reojo.

ー Tengo la impresión de que fuéramos a ver una especie de exorcismoーbromeó una de las hermanas de Misty, que se habían colocado detrás de su silla de reposo.

La otras dos rieron un poco.

ーCreo que no entienden la seriedad de estoー se quejó repentinamente Ashー Deberían de preocuparse más por su hermana menor para variar.

ーAshー Brock le sostuvo del hombro y el joven entrenador bajo un poco la cabeza.

ー Mira quien habla... ー comenzó a decir una de las hermanas de Misty.

ーSilencio, por favorーles solicitó la doctoraー Kadabra tiene que concentrarse.

Al instante el pokemon levantó las cucharas y un aura azulada comenzó a emanar de él. Luego en un sólo movimiento las cruzó frente a él y luego las levantó.

ー¡Kadabra!ー pareció invocar el pokemon.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que Misty abría los ojos con lentitud. La doctora se colocó al lado del pokemon.

ーHola, Misty. Yo soy la doctora Lara. ¿sabes donde te encuentras ahora?

Misty giró la vista en todas las direcciones de la habitación, pero sus ojos parecían opacos.

ー A...A...shー susurró.

Ash camino lentamente hacia el frente, al perecer, sin ser demasiado consciente de ello.

ー¡Espera! ー intentó detenerlo la doctora, pero el entrenador avanzó hasta arrodillarse con una pierna ante la pelirroja.

ー¿Qué esta pasando, Misty?ーlogró tocar una de sus manos sobre su regazo y entonces vio una luz blanca y cegadora, tal como en su sueño.

* * *

Se encontraba flotando en una especie de vacío negro que le recordaba a las profundidades del mar.

"El pasado no debería preocuparte más"

Una gota cayó.

* * *

Una gota resbaló de una hoja del árbol cercano y le dio en la nariz.

Ash observo con vista borrosa las sandalias girando hasta darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Le siguieron las pisadas torpes del pokemon acuático.

ー Espera. Oye ¿Eres tu, Misty?

Ella de detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro.

ー ¿Te conozco?ーdespués ella sonrió confiadaー Oh, ya sé. Vienes a retarme, o tal vez sea que vienes a invitarme a una cita.

ーClaro que no vengo por una citaー se quejó Ash e intentó levantarse hasta sentarse con los pies cruzados. Después pareció indignado con los ojos cerrados.

Era extraño, Le había parecido ver a Misty en un atuendo diferente al que recordaba. Un bañador blanco y una chaqueta blanca con detalles azules. Su cabello suelto. Sin duda era muy fresco. Pero, (¿por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?)

ーEscucha niño. Si quieres una batalla oficial para obtener la medalla cascada tendrás que solicitarla en el gimnasio. Y te advierto que necesitarás pokemons muy poderosos para derrotarme.

ー¡Pero yo ya obtuve la medalla!

ー ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No recuerdo haberte visto en mi gimnasio nunca!

ー¡Qué!

Ash se levantó de un salto con ambos pies y se le acerco rápidamente al rostro mientras la miraba con resentimiento.

ー¿De verdad no me recuerdas?

Misty se vio aún más exasperada y abofeteo a Ash con la mano izquierda.

Ash cayó hacia atrás y se sujetó la mejilla enrojecida.

ー ¡¿Qué te sucede?!ー reclamó Ash.

ー ¡Antes dijiste que tu pokemon esta perdido y en vez de buscarlo estas aquí discutiendo conmigo!ー Misty le reprochoー Si no valoras a los pokemons más que como herramientas para luchar entonces no deberías ser un entrenador.

ー¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Todos mis pokemons son también mis amigos!

ーPues vaya amigo que eres, al parecer sólo les prestas atención a tus amigos hasta que se han idoー Misty se vio aún más molesta. Después le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Ash por alguna razón no sintió capaz de decir algo.

* * *

ーPsyduck, Psyduckー volteó el pokemon hacia atrás mientras seguía caminando.

ー ¿Qué dices?ー cuestionó su entrenadora volteandoー ¿Él continúa siguiéndonos?

Ash se ocultó por instinto detrás de un árbol, aunque un segundo después se sintió como un tonto por hacerlo y asomo la cabeza.

ー¿Qué es lo que quieres?ー le cuestionó Mistyー ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?

ー¡No me iré hasta que me pagues mi bicicleta?ー exigió Ash acusándola con el dedo.

ー¿Cuál bicicleta?ー cuestionó la pelirroja algo molesta.

ーAh, si. Es verdad. Aquí no hay ninguna bicicleta de por medioー intentó hacerse el gracioso Ash, pero no pareció dar resultado y Misty siguió caminando.

ー ¡Oye, espera!ー gritó Ash, corriendo tras ella.

ー¡Alto ahí!ー le gritó la entrenadora acuática y logró detener el paso del entrenador a mas de tres metros de distanciaー ¡Tú me pareces muy sospechoso!

Ella tomó una pokebola de su bolso y hizo hincapié de liberar a un pokemon para atacarlo.

ー Creo que es probable que seas parte del equipo Rocket y quieras robarte a mi Psyduckー lo acusó Misty.

Ash alzó ligeramente las manos frente a él para intentar tranquilizarla.

ー Vamos Misty. ¿porque alguien querría robarse a tu Psyduck?

Misty reaccionó entre avergonzada y furiosa.

ー!Psyduck, ve! ¡Demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer!ー Misty lanzó en el aire al pokemon, y Ash lo vio cayendo en su dirección.

ー ¡Por mi no hay problema! ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!ー Ash hizo hincapié de sacar una pokebola de su cinturón pero no encontró ningunaー ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

ー ¡Ataque rasguño!ー gritó Misty.

El entrenador vio las marcas rojas, seguidas del ardor inconfundible en el rostro.

ー ¡Regresa Psyduckー llamó a la distancia Misty y siguió caminando.

Ash la miró marcharse con desagrado hasta que escuchó una risa por de más histérica a sus espaldas.

ー¡Esa chica de verdad que te dio una lección!

Ash apenas pudo creer lo que veía. Su Pikachu estaba en brazos de alguien que conocía muy bien.

ー ¿Gary?

ー ¿Cómo se te ocurre retar a alguien a una batalla pokemon, si aún no has capturado al menos otros dos pokemon y con tu primer pokemon escapándose todo el tiempo.

De nuevo la risa histérica de Gary Oak se desató con la diferencia de que Pikachu también pareció mofarse.

ー¡Pikachu! ー Ash tomó al pokemon de los brazos de Gary y lo levantó sobre su cabezaー ¡Me da gusto que estés bien!

ー¡Pikachuuuuuu!ー desató su descarga eléctrica sobre el entrenador.

Ash apenas pareció inmutarse y terminó por abrazar al pokemon.

ー Pikachu, debes estar agotado, ¿verdad?

Su pokemon pareció sorprendido y acabo con su ataque, mientras que Gary volvió a tener un gesto burlón en la cara.

ー ¡Te ha atacado tantas veces el día de hoy, que hasta parece que ya desarrollaste tolerancia a su electricidad! ー siguió burlándose.

Ash comenzaba a fastidiarse, pero estaba conteniéndose muy bien. Puso a Pikachu en su hombro y el pokemon se sujetó para no caerse.

ー ¡Y quieres decime que haces tú aquí, Gary?ー le pregunto ya algo aburrido de sus burlas.

ー ¿Yo? Pues simplemente disfruto de ver los inicios de uno de los entrenadores más patéticos de la historia.

Ash no ocultó la molestia en su mirada.

ー Vamos, vamos. No pongas esa cara. No puedes seguir pretendiendo que bajo las circunstancias anteriores ahora estamos en este camino juntosー paso delante de él y Ash lo observo con confusiónー Nos guste o no.

ーPero, Gary, ¿Por qué estas...?

ー Lo más importante ahora sería conseguir llegar a ciudad Celeste y descansar un poco. A sido un día largo.

Casi dejándose llevar por sus pies y con la guía de Gary, el entrenador pokemon avanzó por el camino.

ー Prácticamente parecen haber sido dos días seguidosー se dijo Ash.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Pienso que la historia a partir de ahora podría tomar varios rumbos. ¿Qué pasará?

Si disfrutaron alguna parte de esta historia no duden en comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 3**

La madera chasqueaba mientras Ash miraba a las estrellas lejanas. Pikachu se había dormido a su lado, pero él aún no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Sin moverse mucho en el saco de dormir, observo a Gary que también miraba el cielo al otro lado de la fogata.

ーGary...Tu crees... ¿Alguna vez te haz preguntado si lo que vivimos es el mundo real?

Gary rio instantáneamente.

ー Jajaja ¿A qué viene eso? Nunca pensé que pudieras temer ese tipo de pensamientos. Y todo este tiempo pensé que lo único que hacías era pensar en pokemons.

ー Debo admitir que antes era asíー reconoció el entrenador entendiendo la graciaー Pero ahora no dejo de pensar que el viaje por atrapar pokemons es sólo un sueño imposible. ¿No lo crees?

Gary regreso la vista al cielo y pareció más serio.

ー "Hubo un pequeño sonido, como una explosión en el aire. Entonces una criatura nació"ーhablo Gary como para si mismo y Ash lo observoー "Al mismo tiempo, en otros lugares, aquellas criaturas estaban naciendo una tras otra. Todas esas criaturas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas. Algunas de esas criaturas se parecían a algunas que ya conocemos. Pero, en verdad eran de cierto modo completamente diferentes a cualquier criatura que haya existido jamás en el mundo"

ーGary, ¿por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?ー preguntó Ash.

ー No lo sé. Es algo que mi tío solía contarme cuando era hora de dormir y a decir verdad creo que funciona.

Gary se giró, dándole la espalda y Ash hizo lo mismo sin entender nada.

ー ¿Sabes?ー la voz de Gary lo llamo por último ー Tal vez sea el tiempo que pasaste en cama después del incidente con los Spearow el que te hace dudar, pero te puedo asegurar que ésta es la realidad.

Ash ahora se sintió tan cansado que simplemente cayó dormido y se sumergió en la oscuridad.

ー Buenas noches...

* * *

" ¡Ash!"….. " ¡Ash!" se escuchaba a lo lejos.

ー ¡Ash!ー al abrir un poco los ojos empezó reconocer el rostro borroso de Brock frente a él, que inmediatamente pareció aliviado ー Que bien. Por un momento pensé que me quedaría sin otro de mis amigos.

Ash puso una mano en el piso y luego miró a su alrededor. El resto de los presentes estaba junto a Misty que parecía estar consciente y tan confusa como él.

ー¡Misty! ー se puso de pie rápidamenteー ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió y le brindo una leve sonrisa.

ー Si. Estoy bien. No estoy muy segura de lo que me ha pasado, pero les agradezco a todos por venir a verme.

El entrenador pokemon se alegro, pero después de sólo un instante no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundido mientras tocaba su mejilla.

ー Por supuesto nosotras ya sabíamos que no tardarás en recuperarte. Por eso no nos preocupamos más de lo necesario ー comentó una de las hermanas de Misty mientras le daba un abrazo un poco rudo.

ーSi, ya me lo imaginoー contestó Misty sin gran sorpresaー Por eso dicen que los que no se preocupan nunca les salen arrugas.

ー No lo digas ni de bromaー la abrazo otra de sus hermanas de la misma forma.

Tracy y la hermana mayor de Misty también parecían contentos.

La doctora se puso frente de todos ellos.

ーAún necesitaremos hacerle algunas pruebas a Mistyー el Kadabra de la doctora parecía agotado y ella lo guardo en su pokebolaー pero lo más probable es que pueda regresar a casa esta noche.

ー¡Qué gran noticia! ¡Entonces haremos una gran fiesta para celebrar!ー anuncio de inmediato la hermana mayor de Misty, pero Tracy pareció agotado a su lado.

ー ¿Qué? No otra vezー se quejó el observador.

ー ¿Insinúas que no hago buenas fiestas?ーella pareció ofendida.

ーNo. Pero de alguna forma siempre me toca a mi recoger los desperdicios del día siguiente.

ー¿Qué? Yo pensé que tu te habías ofrecidoー jugo ella y el resto de los presentes parecieron divertidos de su discusión.

Ash aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a Misty antes de salir.

ー ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? ー verificó.

ー Además de una leve jaqueca y la sensación de querer beber toda el agua de una piscina creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Me sorprende más que estés aquí, debe haber sido un largo viajeー comentó Misty.

Ash abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la doctora se acercó a ellos.

ー Lo siento, deben salir ahora.

ーYa me contarás de tus viajes esta noche en la fiesta de mi casa.

Ash sonrió y asintió.

ー Claro.

Salió de la habitación y cerró tras de él. En el pasillo se dio cuanta que Tracy aun esperaba junto a la puerta y murmuraba algo sobre tener que limpiar con los ojos cerrados.

Sin pensar demasiado por eso, siguió caminando para alcanzar a Brock y las hermanas de Misty.

* * *

Ash tuvo una extraña sensación mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación y veía la tarde caer en el ocaso.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

ー Adelante.

ーAsh, al parecer Misty ya fue dada de alta y no tardará en llegar. ¿Quieres ayudarnos con los últimos detalles para la bienvenida?ー preguntó Brock, aún sosteniendo un tazón que tenía una especie de pasta blanca.

ー Si, claro. ¿En qué puedo…

¡PSY -AY PSY – AY! ¡PSY -AY PSY – AY!

ー ¡Cuidado!ー Brock logró esquivar a Psyduck, que al parecer se había enredado en serpentinas e intentaba quitárselas con movimientos erráticos.

El pokemon llegó hasta donde estaba Ash y al no poder mirar por donde iba lo tiró y acabo por rasguñarlo.

ー ¡Psyduck! ー se quejó Ash y lo levantó pisando las serpentinas para quitárselasー¡No puedo creer que me hagas lo mismo dos veces en un día!

Psyduck le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas confusas y Ash de alguna forma también se vio confuso.

En la puerta apareció la menor de las hermanas de Misty y lució aliviada.

ー Pensé que el Psyduck de Misty había desaparecidoーcuestionó Brock.

ー Lo encontramos al regresar a casa. Seguramente se había asustado cuando todo ocurrió, pero debió volver cuando tuvo hambreー intuyo la jovenー Oye Brock creo que dejaste la estufa encendida.

ー¡Es cierto!ー el moreno prácticamente desapareció como hecho humo de regreso a la cocina.

La hermana le sonrió a Ash.

ー Lo mejor será que alguien cuide de Psyduck hasta que Misty venga a casa. Ya intentamos llamarlo a su pokebola pero no hace caso.

ー ¿Pero no puedo ayudar en la cocina?ー se quejó Ash.

ー Se que lo harás bien. Después de todo eres un entrenador pokemon, ¿no es así?

ー Pero…

ーGracias, te llamaremos cuando llegue.

Ash escucho los pasos alejarse. Bajo a Psyduck y después esbozó una mueca mientras miraba fijamente al pokemon.

ーOye Psyduck, ¿Tú también…?

Antes de terminar de hablar, Psyduck se sostuvo los costados de la cabeza y negó dolorosamente.

ー¿Tienes jaqueca?

Ash vio al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba a uno de los costados y pensó que por un momento la imagen se deformaba.

Entonces escuchó algo como el tintineo de una copa de vidrio.

* * *

La campana sonó.

ー Bueno eso es todoー Misty sonreía triunfal al otro lado de la piscinaー Parece que tendrás que entrenar más para volver a retarme.

ー ¡¿Qué?!ー Ash se tambaleo en la plataformas de su lado y comenzó a perder el equilibrio hacia atrás.

Luego cayó al agua y se sumergió. Algo de eso ya no logró impresionarlo, hasta que presintió que algo inmenso se movía a sus espaldas.

ー¡Cuidado!

Misty salto al agua.

En las gradas Gary Oak se puso de pie con asombro.

Ash vio el rostro enojado de gyarados aparecer frente a él, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en sacar una pokebola, una mano lo sujetó firmemente y condujo a la superficie.

Fuera del agua intentó volver a normalizar su respiración, pero al alzar la vista algo falló y comenzó a toser.

ー Nunca había visto a nadie caer de esa forma en la piscina ー Misty se quito la chaqueta y exprimió un poco su cabelloー tal vez, con excepción de Psyduck.

Ash intentó no mostrar su enfado quitándose los zapatos mojados.

Gary se aproximó junto con Pikachu .

ーEse gyarados tiene una pésima actitud. Es una suerte que no te pasará nadaー comentó el nieto del doctor Oak.

Misty lo miró más atentamente.

ー ¡Ah! Ya te recuerdo y veo que tu también recuerdas a mi gyaradosー la estrecho la mano Mistyー ¿Tú eres un asesor de este entrenador?

Ash casi se cae de lado al escuchar algo tan absurdo.

ー ¡Claro que no lo es!ー negó rotundamente.

ー Ash y yo venimos del mismo pueblo y recibimos nuestro primer pokemon al mismo tiempo ー explicó Gary.

ーYa entiendo, pero de ser así, entonces por que…ー Misty pareció meditar lo que estuvo a punto de decir y luego sonrió ー De cualquier manera tu amigo tiene mucha razón. La actitud de este gyarados no ha mejorado, incluso con entrenamiento muy duro. Siento que hayas caído a un lugar tan peligroso.

Ash la miró con detenimiento. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿O de alguna forma había olvidado la ocasión que habían sido atacados por un centenar de gyarados en medio del mar?

ーSeguramente alguna de mis hermanas habrá olvidado poner antiderrapante en la plataforma del retador ー terminó de conjeturar la entrenadora de agua.

ーNo lo sé. A mi me dio la impresión que se cayó por la impresión de perderー se mofo Gary que recibió de inmediato una mala cara de Ash.

Misty se rio un poco.

ーDe cualquier manera me siento mal de que esto haya pasadoー Misty se inclinó hacia AshーPuedes secarte adentro.

Ash sólo pudo asentir y alcanzó la mano que le ofrecía.

ーGracias, Misty.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

¿Qué rara situación es en la que se encuentra Ash? ¿Se empieza a notar el shippping de la historia? Espero que si.

Si disfrutaron alguna parte de esta historia no duden en comentar.

Gracias por leer .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

* * *

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 4**

La terraza estaba rodeada de plantas verdes con flores blancas, que refrescaban en ambiente nocturno.

ー Nunca había estado aquí antesー se sorprendió Ash y a su lado Gary lo miró con curiosidadー Quiero decir que nunca había visto un lugar así.

ー ¿Te agradan las plantas? ー Misty apareció con una bandeja con jugos de naranja y los invito a sentarse en una mesa exterior.

ー A decir verdad, de vez en cuando ayudaba a mi mamá con el jardín de la casaー mencionó Ash como algo que le causaba cierta graciaー pero no era muy bueno en ello, así que después de un tiempo mamá prefirió que me alejara de sus petunias.

ーTípico de ti, ¿verdad, Ash? ー Gary se cruzó de brazos con una de sus clásicas poses arrogantesー En tal caso tú tuviste suerte. Mi tío me hacia levantarme temprano todos los días para ayudarlo a dar mantenimiento a los hábitats de los pokemons, y eso incluía arar los pastizales para los pokemons de hierba.

ーVaya, no tenía ideaー se impresionó Ash, al escuchar por primera vez que Gary había ayudado en tareas domésticas.

ーPor supuesto, al hacerlo también pude aprender muchas cosas sobre el entorno propicio para ciertas especies de pokemons de tipo hierba. Creo que al final era lo que mi abuelo intentaba enseñarme.

ー Eso es verdadー le apoyo Mistyー Aquí mis hermanas gustan de dejarme todo el trabajo desde que tengo memoria, aunque dudo que quisieran enseñarme las bondades de la crianza acuática, pero ya no me molesta tanto como antes, por que he aprendido muchas cosas valiosas sobre el cuidado de pokemons de aguaー ella sonrió aún más de forma casi radianteー Realmente amo todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos, y por eso mi sueño es convertirme en la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua.

Ash tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho, tal como si algo lo oprimiera y al mirar a Misty tan decidida no pudo evitar emocionarse también, lo cual por alguna razón se manifestó en sus mejillas con calidez.

Gary bebió un poco de jugo y pareció meditar algo.

ーEsa meta es.. muy admirableー reconoció Gary y luego se cruzó de brazosー Pero dudo que lo logres si permaneces aquí.

Misty lucio sorprendida por un instante, pero luego también se cruzó de brazos sin dejarse desanimar.

ー Creo que no estas en posición para decir algo como eso, después de que vencí a tu compañero de viaje hace un ratoー argumento Misty con ligera arrogancia.

ー Por cierto no me molestaría recapitular como paso eso exactamenteー hizo un paréntesis Ash.

ー¿Y gyarados?ー cuestionó Garyー ¿No crees que tal vez no sea el entrenamiento, sino el entorno el que podría ayudarlo a mejorar su actitud?

Esta vez pareció que él había tocado un punto sensible y Misty lució algo desanimada.

ー Pero si yo no cuido el gimnasio, nadie lo hará ー argumento con preocupación.

Ash se puso de pie y al mirarlo Misty se encontró con el entrenador extendiéndole la mano.

ー Viajemos juntos, Misty.

ー¡ ¿Qué?!ー ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante una propuesta tan repentina.

ー Te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás si no sales a ver el resto del mundo.

Gary volvió a tomar un poco de jugo con lentitud y se limitó a observarlos.

ー Sé que crees que tienes una gran responsabilidad con el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pero creo que te olvidas que tus pokemons merecen que te conviertas en la mejor entrenadora de pokemons de agua, no sólo para defender el gimnasio, sino que también por el desarrollo de tus pokemonsー Ash mostró una sonrisa confiadaー O al menos eso es lo que entendí de lo que dijiste antes.

Misty recordó su encuentro en el bosque.

 _"Si no valoras a los pokemons más que como herramientas para luchar entonces no deberías ser un entrenador"_ le había reprochado a Ash.

Finalmente Misty terminó por sonreír.

ー Nunca podría discutir con alguien tan bella e inteligenteー jugo un poco Misty y su mano se levantó en el aire a punto de estrechar a la de Ash.

Un par de siluetas aparecieron por entre los arbustos y el entrenador tuvo un pésimo presentimiento.

ー¿Y por que no intentas discutir con tres más bellas e inteligentes?ー la mayor de las hermana de Misty apareció seguida de las menoresー ¿No estarás planeando irte o sí, Misty? Sabes lo que pasará si lo haces, ¿verdad?

Misty bajo un poco la cabeza y pareció agotada.

ー ¿Qué acaso ustedes no son también entrenadoras pokemon?ー cuestionó Ash comenzando a sentirse muy enfadadoー ¿Por qué no intentan apoyar a Misty al menos hasta que cumpla su sueño?

Misty observo directamente a Ash y le pareció verlo más decidido que en su batalla de antes.

ー¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué crees que tienes derecho a hablarnos así? ー cuestionó la hermana de en medio.

ー Yo soy Ash Kétchup de pueblo paleta y un día seré el mejor maestro pokemonー se presentó con entusiasmo.

ーDefinitivamente no sería alguien a quien yo escogería como novioー susurro a las otras y Ash casi se cae de lado al escuchar eso otra vez.

Por eso no le gustaba discutir con mujeres.

ー Aunque por otro ladoー la hermana menor miró hacia Garyー Aquel otro no está nada mal.

Un golpe de manos se escuchó sobre la mesa.

ー Bueno, ya estuvo bienー se quejó Mistyー ¿puedo tener una conversación con ustedes en privado?

ー Pero…ー se quejó la hermana menor antes de ser prácticamente arrastradas adentro del edificio.

ー Lo sientoー se disculpó Misty.

Ash quedo estático mirando la dirección por la que se habían ido y de pronto sintió la mano de Gary sobre su hombro.

ー Creo que debemos irnos.

ー Si, creo si.

* * *

Ash cargaba su ropa seca de la lavandería en una bolsa de papel y Gary lo seguía en su camino hacia el centro pokemon.

ー ¿Sabes Ash? Me sorprendió mucho que la invitaras a venir con nosotros. Pensé que aquel que había dicho que viajar con chicas sólo nos retrasaría, sostendría su palabra. No olvidó que al salir de pueblo Paleta te opusiste a que viniera el club de mis admiradoras.

Ash se giró para encarar directamente a Gary y se sorprendió al ver cierta determinación en sus ojos.

ー Gary, antes dijiste que pase en cama algún tiempo, después de haber sido atacado por Spearows. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso exactamente?

Gary permaneció serio, como si fuera algo sobre lo que no bromearía nunca.

ー Estuviste poco más de un año en cama.

ー U-un año?ー para Ash fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. Un año de su vida se había esfumado.

Pikachu, a sus pies parecía entender sobre lo que hablaban y lo miraba con enojo.

ー Ashー comenzó de nuevo Garyー no se que tiene que ver esto con lo otro pero sólo te diré esto: cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado aquella noche de tormenta, regrese de inmediato a la casa de mi tío. Sin hacerme casi ninguna pregunta aceptó que permaneciera ahí para hacer trabajo de investigación, y es lo que hice por todo un año.

ー Eso significa que te perdiste la Liga pokemonー se impresionó Ashー ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

ー ¿Qué por que lo hice?ー Gary se sostuvo la frente como si él pensara que era un tontoー No, en realidad no lo sé. Creo que tal vez para mi no tenía sentido participar si no podía luchar contra ti en algún momento de la liga y tomar ventaja mientras tu estabas en cama no me parecía justo. Sin embargo, eso ya ha cambiado.

ーGary….

El más joven de los Oak se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección.

ー Pero no me mires a mi. Pikachu sufrió un grave daño en ese incidente, pero tan pronto estuvo consciente a la semana huyó del centro pokemonー Gary parecía recordar eso con exactitud de hechosー Tu madre fue la primera en darse cuenta que este Pikachu iba a visitarte todos los días parándose en un árbol junto a tu casa, mirándote a través de la ventana. Aunque intentó hacerse cargo de él, parecía incapaz de aceptar a otro dueño que no fueras tú. Incluso mi tío no pudo convencerlo de regresar a su pokebola, aun cuando le aseguro que no le buscaría un nuevo entrenador.

ー Pikachuー Ash se inclinó y sostuvo a su pokemon entre sus manos. ¿De verdad hiciste eso por mi?

ー ¡Pikachuuuuu!ー le entregó su descarga eléctrica.

ー ¿entonces por que me sigue atacando como al principio?ー preguntó algo chamuscado.

ー Entender el corazón de algunos pokemons es como intentar entender a las mujeresー intentó Gary con algo de escepticismoー O por lo menos es lo que a veces dice mi tío.

ー Ya veoー Ash aún veía pequeñas chispas en las mejillas de Pikachu y por ello decidió volver a bajarlo al nivel del sueloーY si no viajaste por los gimnasios de la liga, ¿ como es que conocías a Misty?

Su rival de antaño lo observo deductivamente.

ー¿Eso es lo que querías preguntarme desde un principio? ¿No, Ash?ー jugo y Ash sólo retrocedió un pasoー Bueno, eso es sencillo. Durante el tiempo que permanecí con mi tío, recibimos un llamado del centro pokemon de este pueblo. Al parecer Joy tenía a un gyarados enfermo, y no encontraba la razón de su estado.

ーEl gyarados de Mistyー intuyo Ash y Gary asintió.

ー Así que mi tío me envió a recolectar muestras de gyarados y de su tanque de preservación, y creo que te puedes imaginar lo difícil que resultó.

ーVaya. Pensé que ni sabías nadar.

ー¡¿Y como se supone no sepa nadar?!ー se enfureció Gary por su comentario al azar y luego procuro tranquilizarse ー En fin, Misty y yo logramos tomar las muestras y mi tío averiguo que gyarados tenía bajos los niveles de calcio, lo cual es inusual en un pokemon como ese que esta formado especialmente de huesos duros. Al final pudo desarrollar un suplemento alimenticio que Joy puede elaborar en el centro pokemon.

ー Que bienー se alegro Ash.

ー Sin, embargoー Gary prosiguióー Aunque las pruebas de gyarados mejoraron al poco tiempo , su actitud siguió siendo la misma. Y como tú te imaginarás, eso también interesó a mi tío dado que él piensa que todos los comportamientos de los pokemons están fuertemente relacionadas con las de sus entrenadores.

Ash podía imaginarse a gyarados impactándose contra las paredes de su tanque, como si intentará salir. Eso lo llevó a pensar en Misty, que también debía sentirse atrapada en sus responsabilidades.

ー Ahora lo entiendoー se dijo Ash y se aproximó a GaryーGracias por contarme todo y esto, y por eso , ahora sé que no puedo dejarlo así.

ー ¿A donde vas?ー le pregunto al verlo regresar por el camino en una pequeña carrera.

ー Por favor, espérame en el centro pokemon ー le gritó desde lejos y siguió corriendo.

Gary negó con la cabeza como si él fuera un caso perdido y camino en dirección contraria.

ーVamos Pikachu, creo que ya es hora de la cena, y yo quisiera hablar con mi tío para saber como elabora un suplemento de calcio.

ーPikachuー observó a su entrenado yéndose y sus ojos resplandecieron.

* * *

Ash se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y siendo que nadie contestó al llamar, se adentro por los sombríos pasillos del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

ー ¿Hay alguien?ー dijo entre abriendo una puertaー ¿Misty?

Al pasar reconoció el pequeño auditorio que contaba con un enorme tanque central de agua azul resplandeciente.

Roso los asientos al adentrarse y casi podía escuchar a un auditorio entusiasmado por uno de los espectáculos acuáticos, generalmente organizados por las hermanas de Misty.

Al llegar al frente tomo un asiento y pretendió recordar la actuación de mucho tiempo atrás. Como un recuerdo borroso a través del agua.

Misty en su disfraz de sirena, rodeada de sus pokemons de agua. Jugando, tan natural que parecía que en realidad había nacido con escamas…después la sirena lo miraba y nadaba en su dirección, como si resplandeciera, para luego parecer completamente …¿enojada?

Ash se levantó del asiento con sorpresa. Y luego la sirena apuntó hacia arriba del tanque. Había una larga escalera por la que podía subir.

ー ¿No era un recuerdo?

ー Oye. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Los ensayos son privadosー se quejó la sirena apoyada al borde del tanque. Ash la miró con detenimiento y seriedadー ¿Y bien?

ー Misty, estoy aquí por que…

Ash sentía que su corazón estaba acelerado. Y no era sólo el hecho de que ahora ella le parecía realmente asombrosa, sino que la idea de pedirle que viaja con él de nuevo le emocionaba de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado antes.

ー Misty…

ー ¡Mira!ー ella apuntó arriba.

Un reflector les apunto a ambos desde el cielo.

ー ¿Daisy, Violet, Lily? ¿Son ustedes? ー preguntó la entrenadora acuática mientras protegía sus ojos.

A su vez Ash intentaba traspasar la luz con la vista.

ー No, no creo que sean ellas…

"Prepárense para los problemas...

…Y más vale que teman"

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Creo que la razón por la que quería contar la historia de esta forma, que puede resultar un tanto confusa, era por que en mi mente todo parecía un sueño de Ash. También se parece un poco a los Creppy de Pokemon, pero eso sólo fue por que encajaba y me pareció divertido. ¿Qué opinan? Si tienen tiempo, no se olviden de dejar un comentario.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 5**

La luz se hacia más y más brillante. Y entre las sombras dos siluetas formaban la letra R.

ー Ash…ー alguien tocó su hombro.

De un sobresalto levantó la cabeza y giró a ambos lados de la habitación.

ー¡Equipo Rocket!ー gritó el entrenador.

Misty lo observaba con escepticismo y después de unos segundos en que intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, la risa comenzó.

ー Prepárense para los problemasー recitó Misty aún riendo.

ー No, Mysty, por favorー Ash se sujetó el estómago de tanto reír.

ー ¿Psyduck?ーllamó el pokemon.

ー ¡Ah, conque aquí estabas Psyduck!ー se alegro Misty y sostuvo al pokemon en sus brazosー ¿Estas bien?

ー¿Psyduck?

ー Si, eso pensé ー Misty recordó porque no le preguntaba nada a Psyduck.

ー Mistyー Ash se levanto de la cama, donde al parecer había estado durmiendo junto a Psyduckー ¿Cómo estás?

ー Me siento bien. Aunque debo admitir que antes estaba un poco preocupada por la forma en que mis hermanas administraron el gimnasio durante estos días, me alegro saber que la liga les permitió cerrar hasta que supieran más de mi condiciónー explicó Misty con una suave sonrisaーCreo que me moriría de la vergüenza si supiera que de nuevo estuvieron regalando la medalla cascada. El gimnasio ahora tiene una reputación que defender.

Misty le mostró su pulgar arriba a Ash, pero le pareció que él no tenía demasiado entusiasmo.

ー¿Qué sucede?

ー Eso quiere decir, que dentro de poco ¿volverás a abrir el gimnasio?ー Ash miró hacia el piso y luego de vuelta a su rostro.

ー Ash, tu sabes que yo...

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse un poco y Tracy se asomó por ella.

ー Oh, conque allí estaban. Los estaba buscandoーentró y miró a ambosー ¿Por qué no bajan a la fiesta?

Misty tomo el ala de Psyduck y se giró.

ー Tracy tiene razón, vamos, hay mucho que quisiera preguntarte sobre los pokemons que has visto en tu último viaje.

El observador pokemon se rio un poco por delante.

ー Vamos Misty. No sigas o Ash pensará que no hemos viajado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Bajando las escaleras el entrenador se cuestionó si debía preguntar.

Al final, la impresión de ver a un número elevado de invitados, lo hizo olvidar el asunto, para luego notar que Misty también parecía tener la misma impresión.

ー Parece que de nuevo mis hermanas se tomaron la libertad de invitar a un centenar de personas que ni siquiera yo conozcoー a pesar de sus palabras comenzó a sonreírー Bueno, creo que nunca cambiaran, ¿No es así, Psyduck?

ーPsyduck…

ー Oye Misty, no adivinaras quien acaba de llegarー llamó su atención Tracy y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección de la estancia ー ¿recuerdas a esa entrenadora que…

Sus palabras empezaron a volverse distantes cuando se mezclaron en la multitud y Ash quedó al pie de las escaleras.

¿Por qué sentía que algo más extraño estaba pasando?

ー ¡Pika – Pika – Chu!

Al girarse se encontró con Pikachu bajando por las escaleras a toda velocidad y luego saltando a sus brazos.

ー ¡Pikachu! ー abrazo a su pokemon y tallo sus mejillas a su caraー Creo que tengo que ponerte más atención, ¿verdad, amigo?

ー ¡Genial, es un Pikachu!ー se acercó a él un muchacho un tanto mas jovenー Y se ve que está en excelentes condiciones. Sólo hay que ver el color de sus mejillas.

ー Graciasー Ash aceptó el cumplido con alegría ー ¿Eres amigo de alguna de las líderes del gimnasio?

Lo vio negar.

ー Me enteré que la líder del gimnasio llamada Misty había salido hoy del hospital y me preguntaba cuando empezaría a aceptar nuevos retadores.

ーEso quiere decir que estas en la liga de este añoー continuó Ashー ¿Ya has obtenido alguna medalla?

ー Míralo por ti mismoー el joven abrió su mochila y dejo ver una brillante medalla roca.

ー Eso quiere decir que ya estuviste en ciudad plateadaー dijo Ash alzando la vista.

Por una agradable coincidencia, vio a su amigo muy cerca de ahí, intentando hablar con una chica que parecía algo asustada.

ー ¡Oye Brock!ー intentó llamar su atención con una mano y él giró en su dirección.

ーÉl es…ー se sorprendió el joven entrenador.

El pequeño descuido de Brock bastó para que aquella chica huyera, y por ello el criador pokemon se acercó a encontrarse con ellos.

ー ¿Fue él con quien te enfrentaste?ー preguntó Ash al ver su asombro.

ー No puede ser…

― AshーBrock se paró a su lado y luego notó al más jovenー Hola.

ー¡Viejo! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para rejuvenecer tanto?! ー lo rodeó y jaló su rostro un poco.

ー Ash, ¿Quién es él?ー se incómodo Brock.

ー Él dice que hace poco ganó una medalla rocaーintentó explicar.

ー Ah, ya veo. Entonces tu debiste haber peleado con..

ー ¡¿Y quien esta cuidando a todos tus hijos?!

ー ¡¿Tu tienes hijos, Brock?!ー casi gritó Ash, hasta que Brock le cubrió la boca.

ー ¡No! ¡Claro que no!ー negó Brockー ¡Y no los tendré si sigues gritando algo así!

Después de una breve explicación de Brock, los dos entrenadores pokemon entendieron el mal entendido. Finalmente los tres pudieron reírse de eso.

ー Ya veo. Así que el viejo es tu padreー recapitulo el joven entrenadorー Pero debes reconocer que se parecen bastante.

ー Bueno yo no, pero muchos dicen esoー Brock se ruborizo ligeramente.

ー Entonces, ¿Tú eras el antiguo líder del gimnasio en ciudad plateada?

ー Así esー luego Brock alcanzó a Ash con un brazo y lo pego a él ー Y así como lo vez, este fue él último entrenador que logró derrotarme. Fue una batalla que jamás olvidaré

Ash sólo rio un poco, dado que él sentía que no lo había derrotado en realidad.

ー ¡Vaya! Entonces ustedes deben ser todos unos expertos en batalla.

ー En realidad yo ahora me enfocó más en el área de la crianza y medicina pokemonー aclaró Brockー pero si tienes algo que preguntar sobre ligas y campeonatos pokemon, mi amigo Ash es el más indicado para informarte. Si me disculpan..

De repente Ash sintió que Brock lo soltaba y se adelantaba un poco de donde ellos estaban parados.

ー Oye, ¿no crees que nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar por alguna razón?ー Brock detuvo a la chica de antes, que pareció nuevamente asustada.

ー ¿Tu crees?

ー ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso tu no crees en el hilo rojo del destino?ー intentó Brock con galantería, hasta que…

ー ¡El único hilo en el que todas quisiéramos creer, es uno que pudiéramos usar para coser esa gran boca que tienes!ー lo jaló Misty por la oreja.

La joven agradeció el gesto de Misty con un asentimiento y se retiró de ahí.

ー Justo a tiempoー se alegro Ash con algo de escepticismo de eso pudiera seguir pasando.

ー Ash ー giró Misty mientras soltaba la oreja de su otro amigoーPor un momento pensé que te habías ido cuando no te vi más

ー Yo sólo hablaba con…

Ash se percató de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

ー Andyー se presentó el joven entrenador ー Estoy aquí porque quisiera que aceptaras un desafío por la medalla cascada.

ー Ya veoー Misty se vio más seríaー Y dime, ¿ya has conseguido otras medallas?

Andy pareció menos confiado al mostrar la única medalla que había conseguido, pero Misty sólo se remitió a actuar con naturalidad.

ー Bien, creo que primero tendré que enviar un informe a la liga para restablecer la actividad en el gimnasio, así que uno o dos días podré recibir nuevos desafíos.

ー ¿Hasta dos días?ー repitió Andy desanimado.

ー ¿Y qué te parecería ahora?

La voz de la propuesta vino del segundo piso de la estancia. La hermana mayor de Misty los miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

ー ¿Ahora?ー repitió Andy.

ー Si, ¿por qué no? Además sería un excelente entretenimiento para nuestros invitados. No es por criticar, pero esta fiesta se esta poniendo algo aburrida.

ー¡Daisy!ー regaño Mistyー ¡Sabes que todas las batallas por las medallas deben ser oficiales! ¡Además de que el retador tiene derecho a que su batalla sea en privado!

ー Por mi no hay ningún problema en que haya espectadoresー aseguro Andyー Después de todo, en la liga hay muchas más personas observando y mi deseo es ser reconocido como un gran maestro pokemon.

¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Comenzaron a animar algunos de los asistentes a la fiesta.

ー ¿Sabes? me recuerdas a alguien que vino aquí hace mucho tiempoー rememoró Misty con los ojos cerrados y luego observo a AndyーPero mi deber es hacer cumplir las reglas, así que debo decir…

Andy y el resto comenzó a predecir su respuesta.

ー Yo te reto.

Esta vez había sido Ash el que había interrumpido.

ー Por supuesto no puedo ofrecerte una medalla para la ligaー aclaró Ashー pero puede ser un buen entretenimiento para ambos.

ー ¿De verdad?ー se emocionó Andy, antes de lucir ligeramente desconfiadoー ¿Pero tu te consideras tan bueno como dicen que es Misty?

Ash pareció en problemas cuando la líder lo observo atentamente para escuchar su respuesta.

ー Bueno, juzgado por ti mismoー se permitió decir.

ー ¡Esta bien! ¡Tengamos una batalla!ー aceptó Andy al fin.

ー ¡Todos a la piscina!ー llamó Daisy a que la siguieran.

ー Pero la piscina no ha recibido mantenimiento apropiadoー se preocupó Misty al ver que todos se movilizaban.

Alguien le tocó el hombro a su lado.

ー Descuida. Me ocupe de eso ayerー volvió a aparecer Tracy a su ladoー Pensé que algo así podía pasar, pero esperaba que no fueras tú la que peleará.

ー Gracias, Tracy. De verdad me quitas un peso de encima. Creo que mis hermanas nunca van a madurarー aseguro la pelirroja y luego miró hacia más delante de la multitud ー También le agradeceré después a Ash.

Tracy dejo de caminar y Misty giró en su dirección.

ー¿Pasa algo?

ーOyeー empezó a decir más serio ー ¿Crees que durante la pelea, tu y yo podamos hablar de algo?

Misty quedó algo sorprendida, pero sólo se remitió a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirlo a una de las áreas que estaban quedando desocupadas en la estancia. Sabía que podía ser algo importante relacionado con el gimnasio.

Lo último que vio Ash al entrar a la zona del gimnasio fue a Tracy y Misty separándose del grupo. Y por alguna razón, siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

¿Qué hará Ash a partir de ahora? ¿Es su destino también perder en el amor? No, creo que no.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Si han disfrutado alguna de mis líneas no olviden comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sin saberlo, ambos quedaron atrapados en el sueño que compartían desde hace tiempo. Y dónde ganar juntos era lo único que importaba.**

 **Sueños de Amor y Psique**

 **Capítulo 6**

ー Ha sido una gran encuentro. Ahora me siento más seguro para retar a Misty, pero admito que debo estudiar un poco más. Gracias, Ashー el joven entrenador le ofreció la mano y Ash asintió.

Los asistentes comenzaron a marcharse, mientras las hermanas de Misty repartían folletos a la salida.

ー¡Todos están invitados a visitarnos mañana! ¡No olviden que estaremos presentado una nueva obra: "La última danza de cloyster"ー decía cantarinamente al repetir los volantes.

ー Eso suena interesanteーse dijo Ash y luego lo meditoー Me pregunto si de nuevo Misty participará como sirena.

La imagen destellante de la sirena apareció en la mente de Ash con sus movimientos suaves en el agua y las ondas de su cabello alzándose y bajando. Ella era realmente asombrosa en el agua.

ー AshーBrock lo tocó en el hombro y dio un pequeño saltoー ¿Has visto a Misty?

El entrenador pareció más atento.

ー Creo que estaba con Tracy. ¿La necesitabas para algo?

ー Sólo quería despedirme. Pasaré la noche en el centro pokemon y mañana regreso a ciudad plateada.

ー ¿Tan pronto?

Brock lo miró con confusión.

ー Pensaba que tu harías lo mismoー cuestionó aunque luego el asintió como si hubiera comprendido algo.

ー Bueno…yo no…ー Ash intentó aclararse cuando al mirar al fondo se encontró con una escena muy inusual.

Parecía que Misty estaba discutiendo algo con Tracy, y a decir por sus ojos parecía alterada y molesta, pero en el momento en que ella estaba por dejarlo hablando sólo, él tomo su muñeca para retenerla.

Sin saber cuando exactamente sus pies habían reaccionado, se encontró con Tracy de frente, y resguardando a Misty por detrás.

ー ¡¿Qué te sucede Ash?!ー exigió saber Tracy.

ー¡Eso es lo que yo te debería preguntar! ー lo sujetó por los hombros para apartarlo y a su vez Tracy imitó su movimiento.

ー ¡Ya basta!ー gritó Brock logrando apartarlos a ambosー ¡Sea lo que sea que este pasando, esta no es la forma de resolverlo!

ー ¡Tu la estabas molestando!ー acuso Ash.

ー ¡No es verdad! ー él se dirigió a Misty, que hasta entonces había quedado en pasmoー ¿Verdad que no, Misty?

Misty por fin reaccionó y negó rotundamente.

ー No, claro que noー aclaró la líder del gimnasio celeste y Ash la miró con detenimientoー Es sólo que no me estaba sintiendo del todo bien y Tracy estaba… preocupado.

ー Así esー Apoyo Tracy.

Esa explicación no era suficiente para el entrenador pokemon, pero la mano de Brock en su hombro lo hizo desistir de decir algo.

ー Bueno, ¿por qué no olvidamos todo?ー sugirió el morenoー Un mal entendido como este no debería terminar con una buena amistad.

ー Es ciertoー Tracy ofreció su manoー ¿Quieres hacer las pases, Ash?

El entrenador observo a Misty y luego al observador pokemon.

ー Por mi esta bienー aceptó estrechando su mano.

ー Ahora que todo esta resuelto, creo que es hora de que nos vayamosー continuó Brockー Justo ahora le decía a Ash que pensaba ir al centro pokemon.

ー ¿Qué? ー reaccionó más activamente MistyーPero pensé que era obvio que son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí.

ーNo quisiéramos ser una molestiaー aseguro Brock.

ー No, no, no, noー repitió rápidamente Misty mientras empujaba a ambos hacia las escalerasー De ninguna manera podría permitirlo.

Tracy había quedado abajo y sólo sacudió su mano como despedida.

ー Yo debo regresar a casa. Dile a tus hermanas que esta vez tendrán que limpiar su propio desastre.

ー Te aseguro que se los diré mañana en la mañanaー se despidió Misty y al mismo tiempo le pareció que Ash ponía más resistencia para ser empujado.

ーCreo que puedo seguir caminando yo soloー le aseguró con suavidad.

ー Si, claroー se extraño ligeramente la pelirroja.

Los tres siguieron caminando y mientras Brock le preguntaba a Misty sobre algo relacionado de la amiga que había ayudado en la fiesta, Ash se quito la gorra y la aplastó ligeramente en su mano derecha.

ー Buenas noches. Los veré mañanaー se despidió Brock para irse a acostar y cerró la puesta de su cuarto.

ー Y esta es la habitación donde puedes dormirー le abrió la puerta Misty.

ー ¿Segura que no es un problema? No me molestaría compartir una habitación con Brock si no hay mucho espacioー sugirió Ash dado un paso hacia su amiga y la habitación.

ー Esta bienー le sonrió ー No quisiera decirlo de esta forma pero digamos que mis hermanas no suelen usar sus habitaciones después de una fiesta como esta.

Ash se sonrojo ligeramente y le pareció que a ella le ocurría lo mismo hasta que negó con la cabeza para despejarse.

ーOlvida que dije eso, por favorー le pidió con disimulo.

Ash avanzó otro paso y se encontró justo a su lado y la puerta abierta.

ーBuenas noches Misty.

ー Buenas noches, Ash. Que descanses.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo dejo estático ante la madera de la que estaba hecha. No tenía una idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Psyduck…Psyduck… escuchó a sus espaldas.

Era Psyduck durmiendo en la cama.

ー No puedo creerloー se quejó con escepticismo.

Sin embargo, se alegro al notar que su pokebola se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

ー Regresaー lo llamo y en segundo estuvo dentro.

Acto seguido, se tiró a la cama quitándose los zapatos con los pies y luego observo el techo intentando dejar su mente en blanco.

Ahora ya no quería pensar en nada tan extraño.

* * *

El sonido de la nevera abriéndose en las sombras, seguido de pasos acercándose.

ー ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ー preguntó la pelirroja con la puerta abierta.

Ella sólo llevaba puesto una diminuta camiseta blanca, shorts rojos y observando su cabello era evidente que había estado recostada.

Ash tenía tanto sueño, que no estaba seguro cuando se había levantado.

ー No…es solo que hace demasiado calorー apenas artículo Ash mientras se tallaba los ojos y evitaba bostezar.

ー ¿Quieres naranjada?ー le ofreció Misty al tiempo que le extendía una lata.

Ash extendió la mano pero en lugar de la lata sus dedos dieron con la muñeca de Misty.

ー¿Estas bien?ーse rio un poco ella y le abrió la lata.

Ash tomo la lata y bebió un poco.

ー No podemos usar el aire acondicionado porque altera la temperatura de los tanquesーexplicó ella y también habrío una lata para si mismaー Lo mejor en estos casos es tomar una ducha o nadar un poco para refrescarse.

Ash miró en otra dirección para tomar otro sorbo de la lata, y disimular una extraña sensación que tenía.

ー Ash ー comenzó Misty de nuevo y el entrenador bajo la lata.

ー¿Qué sucede?ーsu voz se sintió demasiado suave y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

Misty volvió a reír un poco y se acercó hasta estar frente a él. El casi sintió que debía retroceder, pero al verla a los ojos no creyó que eso fuera a pasar.

ー Quiero agradecerte por todoーcomenzó ella y Ash tuvo la impresión de que sentía su aliento muy cerca, o quizás era el frío del congelador a su ladoー Quiero agradecerte por ser tan buen amigo, como siempre. Siempre que te miró siento como si siguieras siendo el mismo al que atrape con mi caña de pescar.

Ash no pudo escuchar eso sin tener una terrible sensación interior que lo hizo fruncir el seño.

ーYo no he hecho lo de antes por tiーle salió con natural desgana.

Misty se vio intrigada muestras que lo enfrentaba con las manos en la cadera.

ー ¿Disculpa?

ー Quiero decir…ー intentó aclararse el entrenador alzando las manos frente a él como si se protegiera y después suspiro antes de volver a alzar la vista ー Lo siento, pero creo que yo tenía un problema con Tracy y tu terminaste en medio.

Esta vez Misty le mostró su cansancio mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

ー Ustedes, en verdad que me provocan jaquecaー se quejó Mistyー Pero en realidad no se que les sucede.

Misty terminó de beber su jugo y aplastó la lata. Por su parte Ash también hizo lo propio con su naranjada.

Ella le dio la espalda para cerrar la nevera y espero por su lata.

ー Gracias.

Misty asintió y luego de avanzar por la oscuridad se giró de nuevo hacía él. Apenas podía ver su silueta y Ash quiso acercarse.

ー Como dije antes la única forma de refrescarse de verdad es nadar o tomar una duchaー explicó de nuevo Mistyー ¿Quieres ir?

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

¿No se parece a uno de esos "Choose your history"? Creo que la respuesta es si. Mínimo una de estos videojuegos de bajo presupuesto.

Pero bueno, esto es lo que hay. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar si están disfrutando la historia.


End file.
